Sonoda Umi
Sonoda Umi is a relatively new member of Rajani's gang, from the anime Love Live! School Idol Project. She is one of the protagonists, a member of the school idol group µ's from Otonokizaka High School in Tokyo. Umi is a second-year student in the school. She leads one of the three subunits of µ's, lily white, whose other members are the first-year Hoshizora Rin and Toujou Nozomi. (The image on the right is one of Umi's UR cards from the rhythm game Love Live! School Idol Project.) Appearance Umi is 159 cm tall, which is average for a girl her age, with long dark blue hair that she's had since childhood usually let down to her waist. She has brown eyes and fair skin, and usually wears two white clips on the side of her head, such as in the picture to the right. She doesn't have a standard outfit, seeing as she is a school idol with many changes in clothes (the one on the right is her card from the White Day set in the Love Live rhythm game, but there are hundreds more cards all with different outfits), but she does tend to dress in a more traditional Japanese manner when she's out of idol outfits and school uniforms. Personality Umi is normally a shy girl, but she has a strong will and some qualities of a leader. Despite this, she is content to stay reserved and always thinks logically. Umi is uncomfortable with wearing doing bold things that she deems appropriate, such as wearing short skirts, but gets used to it after their first live. Although Umi tends to be strict and hard on others, as seen when she forces Honoka and Hanayo to do long training hours after they gain weight, she is especially hard on herself and thinks a lot about how to improve herself. She doesn't do anything remotely criminal and despises laziness. Umi is a persistent determinator with a no-nonsense streak that makes her one of the more responsible members of the gang. Umi gets angry when her sleep is disrupted. However, despite her calm and collected appearance, when it comes to playing Old Maid or something that requires the player to stay calm, she cannot hold back emotions. (ie. she doesn't have a poker face.) Umi always speaks politely, using "です" (desu), "ます" (masu) or other polite forms of speaking in her speech. Skills/Talents Umi is a human with no magical powers to speak of. However, she is an idol and traditionally idols do have many skills. She has very high levels of stamina, since she has to sing and dance on stage, and she and the other µ's members go through rigorous physical training to get their bodies up to standard for the kind of physical exertion that dancing and singing for long periods of time on stage can bring you. Umi is a talented dancer and athlete as a result of all this. She is also known for having a beautiful voice- her voice is the lowest and most powerful in all of µ's, and Umi is a good soloist as well. Apart from that, Umi is also skilled in many traditional Japanese activities such as Japanese dancing, Kendo, calligraphy and more. Umi is also a talented archer and writer, as she writes lyrics for her idol group's songs. Relationships Riko Umi is very good friends with Riko, not just because they're from the same franchise. Riko is a school idol, same as Umi, and contributes to the production of her group's songs as well, so they have many similarities among themselves. Besides that, they are both from the same school and in the same school year (though Riko transferred to Uranohoshi), so they are very close, almost like sisters. Riko looks up to Umi a lot, since µ's inspired Aqours, and their personalities are very similar- they also have to play the only sane woman and the responsible one in the own year groups and their subunits. The two of them are often seen around each other. Aya, Hina, Chisato and Eve The BanG_Dream! girls and Love Live! girls hang around with each other a lot, seeing as they're all from similar universes and have similar occupations and interests- all musical performers of some sort. Umi is close with the Pastel*Palettes girls as well, especially since they have a more idol-like vibe than Roselia, which was formed from scratch. Aya and Eve remind Umi of her friends Honoka and Kotori, respectively, and they have grown to enjoy each other's company despite their contrasting personalities. Chisato's own personality is very similar to Umi's, so the two get along very well, and they have similar traditional Japanese interests as well. Hina's kind and bubbly personality also matches well with Umi's more reserved one, and on average the Pastel*Palettes girls get along with the Love Live! girls very well. Sayo and Rinko Umi is a little less close with Sayo and Rinko than the Pastel*Palettes girls- it's not that she doesn't like them, but it's more that she doesn't know how to approach them. Sayo is one of those girls with an ice queen vibe, and she's taken a long time to melt with the rest of the gang, and even then her speaking is kind of cold and impersonal. However, she and Umi have an admiration for each others' achievements, and with her twin Hina's help, Sayo is starting to get better at talking to people. Rinko, on the other hand, is a very shy and socially anxious girl, so she's had trouble making friends with the rest of the gang. Umi, being rather reserved herself, knows how Rinko feels so she doesn't push a friendship, though the two are rather friendly acquaintances and are seen around each other often. Category:Rajani's Gang Category:Female Category:Gang members from anime